


A Little Hope

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Mycroft, Parentlock, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Relationship violence, Secrets, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Winglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how to hide a secret better than a Holmes. But when Sherlock comes to Greg and spills a secret Mycroft shouldn’t be hiding, more than one lie will come to light, turning Mycroft and Greg’s expectations for one another upside down, testing their friendship, and just possibly, forging it into something more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caution. This fic contains a rape scene, relationship violence, mentions of forced miscarriage and abortion, and multiple mentions of other incidents of abuse and manipulation. If you may be triggered by any of this material, the authors ask that you not proceed in reading. The authors would also like to point out that these topics are not meant to be romanticized in anyway, rather that they are used to show how characters may react in such cases.
> 
> If you or a loved one has been sexually assaulted, please contact the national help line at:  
> 800 656 4673 (United States)  
> 0808 802 9999 (United Kingdom)
> 
> If you or a loved one is suffering from domestic violence, please contact the national help line at:  
> 24-hour National Domestic Violence Freephone Helpline 0808 2000 247 (United Kingdom)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1−800−799−7233 (United States)  
> National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-422-4453 (United States + Canada)

Greg frowned. “Sherlock?” he said, seeing the omega lurking at his office door, wings pulled tight to his body. “You gonna come in?” 

Sherlock stepped in, anxious. Mycroft had told him he'd take care of things. But...he hadn't. Kept saying Julian would get better. He'd seen the way Lestrade had looked at his brother. “It's about Mycroft.”

“I'm not getting involved in some family feud,” Greg said. “You two need to work out your problems.” 

Sherlock’s wings drooped. “It's not that...never mind.” He turned to go, cursing his own stupidity. 

“Sherlock, wait,” Greg said, scenting the upset and worry in Sherlock's scent. “If you're not fighting, what's the problem? Is Mycroft in some sort of trouble?” he asked, doubting there was anything the omega couldn't deal with. 

Sherlock nodded. “Go here at about seven tonight and watch the flat across the street.” He handed over a piece of paper. 

Greg frowned. “Sherlock, what are you-” he sighed as he looked up, Sherlock already having left the office. “Right.” 

**

Greg pulled up to the kerb, and turned off the car. He went into the flat he’d parked outside, looking at the flat across the road as instructed. It had large windows, running from floor to ceiling, and only a few had the curtains drawn. The lights flicked on behind one, and Greg watched, gazing out of the window, feeling uneasy and unprepared about whatever he was about to see.

**

Mycroft stepped into the flat, knowing he was a little late. “Good evening, Julian.” His wings fluttered a bit with anxiety as he went to make them dinner. 

“You’re late. I’ve already eaten,” Julian said coldly, sipping his scotch, not bothering to rise from his chair. “Come in here, Mycroft.” 

Mycroft obeyed, going to his knees before his alpha, wings submissive. 

“Are you even going to bother giving me an excuse?” Julian asked, leaning forward. “No? Good.” He slapped Mycroft hard across the face. “Go get me more scotch. You’re pointless. Worthless omega, can’t even be on time to fix dinner.”

**

Greg’s eyes widened as he saw Mycroft step into the room, going to his knees. He blinked, seeing someone else lean forward, and then slap Mycroft, hard enough to make him nearly fall back.

**

Mycroft didn't react to the slap, only scrambled to his feet to bring Julian a drink. Maybe he'd get lucky enough that he'd just drink himself out tonight. 

Julian took the drink without a word, going back to his papers. 

“May I fix myself supper?”

“In a bit,” Julian said. He looked over at Mycroft with a sigh, and finished off his scotch. “I’ll want you tonight. In a few moments. I suggest you get yourself prepared.” 

“Yes, sir.” He removed his suit jacket and then the rest of his clothes, carefully putting them away. The bruise just above his kidney was yellowing and he knew there were other cuts and bruises as well. When he finished he knelt again before Julian with bowed head. 

Julian glanced down at him. “Turn around, and on your hands and knees,” he said, almost bored as he stood up, setting his papers and glass aside. 

Mycroft got in position, wings draped to the ground. He tried to make himself relax as Julian opened his flies and pushed in with no preparation. He tried to keep quiet as Julian preferred, but a whimper escaped him at the rough treatment. 

“Was that a noise?” Julian hissed. “Can't even keep quiet, Mycroft. Stupid omega. I honestly don't know why I let you leave the house.” He pulled out roughly, and flipped Mycroft onto his back, pinning his wrists. “Now shut up and take it. Be grateful someone is paying attention to you, you ugly wretch. I'm the only one who would ever want to touch you.” 

Mycroft closed his eyes, feeling tears but not letting them fall. This was what he deserved, after all. 

Julian grunted as he thrust in again. “Hmph. Loose enough to take my cock without preparation. Have you been trying to whore yourself out or something? Playing with other alphas?” 

“No, sir.”

“Are you lying to me?” Julian demanded. “I should punish you again. Something has to make it through that thick skull. You're mine to do with as I please. No one else really wants you. Would put up with you.” 

Mycroft forced his eyes open. “I know. Sir. It's only you.”

Julian huffed. “Do you think I'm stupid? That I wouldn't know?” 

Mycroft felt panic spiking down his spine at Julian’s gathering rage. “There's been no one else. I had a plug in earlier to be sure I was ready for you.” 

“You're lying!” Julian growled, leaning down, biting him hard on the neck. “I know you. You're nothing but a whore, aren't you? Bet you have to pay them to take you. Don't know why anyone wants to, you're not even a good lay.” 

Mycroft was crying but he didn't dare make a sound, wings shaking a bit, catching and dragging in the rug, pulling painfully. But this was how things were. What he deserved. 

“Stupid cunt,” Julian grunted, knot pressing into Mycroft as he came. He laughed. “Christ, are you crying again? God, you're so predictable. Omegas.” He shook his head and pulled out, yanking his knot free of Mycroft without waiting for it to go down. “Go eat. Make it a salad,” he said standing up and tucking himself away. “You're putting on weight.” 

Mycroft rolled to his feet, still shaking. Julian gave him a kick. “Going out for a bit,” he said, draining the rest of his glass and walking out the door. Mycroft faced the window, looking at his reflection as he dressed again, wiping his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg swore, seeing the man stumble down the front steps even as Mycroft dressed. He saw the tears on his face and left, going across the street and, letting himself in. He followed the sounds of movement, seeing Mycroft straightening the papers, trembling, wings dropping a few feathers “Mycroft?” he said gently, the omega starting. “C’mon. Pack your things. You don't need to be here.” 

“Gregory what are you doing here?” Mycroft held himself straight, ignoring the pains. “I'm fine.”

“No you're not, you're crying. He hurt you. And I,” Greg sighed. “I saw what he did. You didn't want to, did you?” 

Mycroft hid his face with his wings. “Julian takes care of me.” He didn't dare hope.

“That's not taking care of you. That’s taking advantage,” Greg said, coming in. “Mycroft. Please. Come with me. I don't want you to be hurt anymore.” He laid a gentle hand on Mycroft’s shoulder. 

Mycroft flinched. “I can't,” he said softly, when all he wanted to do was fold against Greg. 

“Why not?” Greg asked. “Nothing is keeping you here. He doesn't love you. That isn't love, Mycroft.” 

Mycroft opened his mouth, only for the door to open. He could smell Julian. “Hide,” he hissed. 

“No,” Greg said, stepping away, letting his wings snap open to block Mycroft. 

Mycroft shrunk back as Julian stepped into the room. “This the alpha you been fucking? You think you can bring him here?”

Greg frowned, glaring at him. “Walk away. You're done here.” 

“My mate.” Julian arched his wings. 

“Fuck off,” Greg warned. “Lay a hand on me and I'll arrest you.” 

Julian laughed. “You're in my flat.”

“I received an anonymous tip that there was an omega in distress. The law allows me to be here,” Greg said, scenting Mycroft’s fear. “I have back up on the way.” 

“My omega is just fine, aren't you, dear?”

Mycroft didn't answer, just stood trembling. 

“Mycroft. Go pack your things,” Greg said quietly. “Now.” 

Biting his lip, Mycroft retreated to the bedroom, throwing some things in a bag and hardly believing he was doing this. 

Greg watched Julian carefully. The alpha made a move to go after Mycroft and Greg blocked him. Julian snarled and drew back, only for Greg to punch him first, knocking him to the ground just as Mycroft came back. “Got everything?” Greg asked, not taking his eyes off Julian. “We’ll get the rest later. C’mon.” 

“Worthless cunt,” Julian hissed. “Don't bother leaving, you know you'll only come crawling back.”

“The hell he will,” Greg said cooly. “Don't get back up.”

He led Mycroft out and into the car. “I'm going to take you to the hospital. All right?” he asked. 

Mycroft nodded, folding his wings around himself, glancing back up at the flat. 

“It's gonna be fine,” Greg said gently, wanting to reach out and hug him, but holding off. “You'll be fine. And you're not going back to him.” 

“I've been with him since college,” said Mycroft quietly. 

“It’s time you weren’t,” Greg said, glancing over at him. “I...You deserve so much better.” He let his wing brush against Mycroft’s. “So much more.”

Mycroft shrugged, but didn't pull his wing away. “It's not always bad.”

“You don’t have to make excuses for him,” Greg said. “If it’s bad, it's bad, even if sometimes it seems okay.” 

“What...what did you see? How?”

“I was in the flat across the road,” Greg said. “I was told by someone to go there, and watch. And I saw everything that happened tonight.” 

Mycroft shivered. “He was drinking,” he said lamely. 

“And is it better if he’s not?” Greg asked. 

“You're angry.”

“Not at you,” Greg said. “Him, yeah. I’d like to go back and punch him a few more times. But right now, you’re the one who needs something.”

“Something?”

“You need a friend, and you need help,” Greg said gently. 

“If you say so.”

Greg sighed. “Mycroft. Do you want me to turn back around and drop you back off? Do you want to do what he said, and go crawling back, let him hit you, let him beat you? Let him _rape_ you? Because that's what he did.” 

Mycroft shivered and curled in on himself, wings tight to his body as he shook his head.

“Look,” Greg said softly, pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. “You can't go back. You go back, you'll die. One hit too hard, one hit to the right spot, one night when he's too angry or too drunk and wants to feel powerful, and you're done, My. You will die in there. And I...I can't let that happen. You're my friend.” He set his hand down, hoping Mycroft would take it. “Can I hug you?” 

Mycroft nodded and squeezed his hand.

“Okay.” Greg unbuckled and reached over, wrapping his arms around Mycroft, trying to smell of comfort and gentleness, trying to set him at ease. 

Mycroft found himself relaxing, just a bit. “Will you stay with me?” he asked in a small voice.

“Yeah. Course, My. C’mon, let's go in, all right?” Greg asked. “I'll talk to the nurses. I know enough of them.” 

Mycroft nodded and followed Gregory into the emergency room.

Greg pulled one of the nurses aside for a hushed conversation and she nodded, leading them back immediately to a quiet room in the far corner of the A&E. She handed Mycroft a gown and shut the door quietly after showing him he could pull the curtain around the bed. 

“My?” Greg said quietly. “Listen. They're going to do a physical on you, do some routine stuff. But first she suggested a rape kit. In case you want to press charges. Are you all right with that? And do you want me to stay?” 

“Yes to both,” said Mycroft. God, how would he even tell Sherlock, let alone their parents?

“Okay.” Greg gave him an encouraging smile. “Why don't you change? Have you eaten anything tonight?” 

“Not since this morning. I’ve been gaining weight.” He pulled the curtain and started to change.

“You look fine, My. You could do with eating a bit more,” Greg said gently. “Let me get you some food all right? Just gonna step out for a second. Won't leave the door.” 

“Okay.”

Greg stepped out, flagging down a nurse to tell them that Mycroft was ready and to request something to eat. She agreed and Greg went back in, seeing Mycroft sitting on the bed, wings folded around himself. “They’ll bring something by in a bit,” Greg said softly. “Where do you want me while they do the kit?” 

“Just stay where I can see you?”

“I can do that.” Greg took a seat in the corner of the room, where he'd be out of the way, but Mycroft could see him, and he could see Mycroft.

The nurse came in a few seconds later, smiling at Mycroft, pulling a stool over to the end of the bed. “Hello. Gonna need you to scoot down here for me and pop your feet in here. Can you manage?” she asked kindly, unfolding stirrups from where they were hidden. 

Mycroft obeyed her, aware there was wet and maybe blood. He didn't know why Greg’s presence was comforting, save that in the time he'd known the alpha he'd been nothing but kind. 

Greg caught the scent of blood, and swallowed hard, shuffling his wings uneasily. 

Biting his lip, Mycroft reached a hand out. 

Greg looked over, and got up from his chair, taking Mycroft’s hand and squeezing gently. “All right?” 

Mycroft nodded, feeling tears well up as she worked. 

Greg wrapped a wing around him. “Shh, My. Almost done,” he murmured, pressing his cheek to Mycroft’s head. “If it hurts tell her,” he said. 

“A little,” he whispered. 

“Okay. Lu? Can you ease up a bit?” Greg asked. 

The nurse looked up and nodded. “I'm nearly done, luv. Just had to stitch you up a bit as well. There's tearing.” 

Greg felt a sudden wave of anger run through him, and he tamped it down before he let it show. If he ever got his hands on Julian… 

“He didn't wait for his knot,” said Mycroft softly. 

“Christ,” Greg murmured, the nurse just nodding understandingly. Greg pressed his wing just a little tighter around Mycroft, wanting to shield him from the world, cradle him in his arms until he stopped hurting. 

Mycroft let out a breath and tucked himself against Greg, breathing him in.

Greg sat on the edge of the bed, running a soothing hand through Mycroft’s hair. 

“All done,” Lu said quietly. “I've got a tray outside for you to eat. Greg, can you come grab some paperwork in a minute?” 

“Yeah, course.” 

Mycroft took the food Greg brought and ate it slowly, mechanically, his head still whirling. “It’s been sixteen years,” he told Greg.

Greg nodded, still sitting on the edge of Mycroft’s bed. “I know it’s been a while,” he said. “But you’re going to be all right. It’ll be difficult, but if anyone can, you can.” 

“I’m not that strong.”

“You’re strong enough,” Greg said. “And I’ll help you. Sherlock will help you.” 

“He doesn’t know. Nobody knows…” said Mycroft, pushing the tray aside.

“Sherlock was the one who sent me,” Greg said. “He wanted you to get help.” 

Mycroft looked at him. “You're not lying.”

“No, I’m not. Do you want me to call him here?” Greg asked. 

“I don't know. He wasn't supposed to know any of this.”

“He does though. And he was worried enough to have me get involved.” 

“Why do you care?”

“What do you mean why do I care?” Greg asked. “You’re a friend, Mycroft. Why wouldn’t I care?” 

“I'm just an omega that happens to be the older brother of your consultant.”

“And that means you can’t be a friend?” Greg asked. “Look, if you don’t want me here, I’ll leave, My. But I want to help.”

“You’re comforting,” admitted Mycroft.

“Comforting doesn’t mean I have a right to be here,” Greg said. “If you want, I can leave. If I start to make you uncomfortable, I’ll leave. This is your choice,” he said, stressing the words. 

Mycroft shook his head. “You took me away from him. You stay. Please.” He looked up as the nurse came back in with a doctor.

“All right.” Greg smiled and brushed his wing against Mycroft’s before moving off the bed and back to his chair, out of the way. 

Mycroft swallowed, surprised the doctor was omega as well. “Hello ma’am.”

“Hello, Mr. Holmes. I’m doctor Anden. How are you feeling?” she asked, coming to the side of the bed. 

“Scared,” he admitted.

“Well, that’s all right. Can you answer a few questions for me?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Inspector, would you mind stepping out for a moment?” she asked turning to Greg.

Greg stood, glancing at Mycroft. “My? You all right if I go for a minute?” 

Mycroft nodded. “You...can call Sherlock. Tell him..thank you from me.”

“I can do that,” Greg said. “Be back in a bit then.” He stepped into the hall, pulling his phone out and dialling Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the subject of wings, because we’ve gotten so much interest;
> 
> Wing!lock is a another AU, sometimes found within the Omegaverse AU. Depending on authors preference, wings can match up with personality, gender, second gender, hair color, the persons hair color, a soulmates wings, etc. In this verse, wings match up to hair color, and are large, like angel wings would be considered, though proportional to to body size. Our characters cannot fly though, and their wings are essentially useless. If you consider the wings to be a pretty, but pointless evolutional malfunction or leftover, then you’re on the right track. 
> 
> ~Hums

“Now then,” Anden said, sitting down. “The first question, and if your answer is yes, know that we’ll protect you. Was he the one who did this to you?” she asked, gesturing out to Greg as he spoke on the phone. “Has he threatened or otherwise frightened or injured you?” 

Mycroft shook his head vigorously. “No. He took me out. It was my mate. Julian Williams.”

The pair relaxed. “Good. Greg’s here more often than not with victims and witnesses,” Lu said quietly. “We were concerned, since he’s not on duty right now. We didn’t want him to be the one.”

Anden nodded in agreement. “We’ll keep going then. The last date of your last heat cycle was when, and is there any chance you could be pregnant?” 

Mycroft told her. “And I suppose it’s possible.”

“Well, we’ll do a test tonight then, shall we?” Anders said. “Have you had unprotected sex, with a designated partner or otherwise, and have you been tested for sexually transmitted diseases since then?” 

“Only Julian, and I’ve never been tested.”

“Very good, but we’ll have you tested anyway. Have you ever been pregnant before, and have there been any stillborn children?”

“Two miscarriages,” said Mycroft quietly.

“I’m very sorry,” Anders said gently. 

Mycroft shrugged. “It happens.”

Anders nodded. “There is counselling available for omegas in your situation. I'd like to give your information to a social worker. Do you have a safe place to stay?” 

“My brother’s perhaps, but my mate could probably find me there.”

“What about with Inspector Lestrade?” 

“I….think I’d feel safe there.”

“Then ask him. And if not, then we will find a shelter with an opening.” 

Mycroft nodded. “Did you wish to see the other bruises?”

“Lu is going to document them in a moment,” Anders said. “If you wouldn't mind taking your gown off for her. If you'd be more comfortable with an omega, that can be arranged. I'm going to do a small blood draw, first though, and send it up for testing.” 

“It’s fine.” Mycroft relaxed his wings, still feeling scared about everything.

Greg tapped on the door, and stepped in again. “Mycroft? Can you talk to him please?” he asked, sighing. “He's being Sherlock again.” 

Mycroft took the phone. “Sherlock?”

“Are you all right?” Sherlock snapped. “Where are you? Where is Julian?” 

“I’m at the hospital. You told Greg.”

Sherlock faltered. “Yes….” 

“So stop panicking. I’m here. I have no idea where Julian is so please be careful.”

“John will watch us. I'll warn him that there may be an angry client coming around. Where are you staying?”

“With Lestrade, probably, if it’s okay with him.”

Greg sent him a questioning look. 

“And Sherlock? Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Don't make me have to do it again, Mycroft. Please.” Sherlock hung up, and Greg took the phone back. 

“All right?” Greg asked. “And what's okay with me?” 

“May I stay with you? For safety?”

“That's fine,” Greg said, nodding. 

“What else do you need from me?” Mycroft asked the doctor, feeling suddenly very tired.

“Just the overall examination and the blood draw. Then you can go,” Anders said, taking the vials out from a nearby drawer. 

Mycroft nodded, not wincing at the draw and not even covering himself up as the nurse moved the covering to examine his injuries.

Greg looked away, wanting to give Mycroft privacy. 

“Gregory,” he said softly as the nurse finished.

“Yeah?” Greg asked, looking over. 

“I think maybe, I should perhaps press charges. And dissolve my bond.”

“Please do,” Greg said softly, standing up and taking his hand. “I believe in you. You can do it.” 

Hesitatingly, Mycroft folded himself against him, not sure if Greg would accept it. “What do I need to do?”

“I'll call the Yard. You'll need another officer to take your statement, and they'll take mine as well. I can't take your case since I'm involved,” Greg said, wrapping his wings around them. “But we can do all that in the morning. Right now, you need sleep, My. Let's go home, all right?” 

“Okay.”

Greg handed him his clothes, stepping away to let him get dressed. “I'll get the paperwork for you.” 

“Okay. Thank you.”

Greg smiled and squeezed his hand gently, going out. Mycroft joined him a moment later, and then they left on their way to Greg's flat. “It's not much,” Greg said. “But I have got a second bedroom. And I cleaned the bathroom yesterday,” he said with a hesitant smile. 

Mycroft nodded. “It still feels unreal.”

“It probably will for a while,” Greg replied.

Mycroft folded his wings around himself and looked out the window. 

** 

John had the door only cracked open as he looked up at the angry alpha. “There's nobody here by that name.”

“I know he's here. Where's his brother then, hmm? Too busy shooting up to answer the door?” 

“You need to leave before I call the police.” He knew Sherlock was already dialing. 

“Go ahead. The alpha that took him might show up,” Julian sneered. 

“You lay a hand on anyone and I'll have you on the ground in seconds.”

“A measly omega like you?” Julian laughed, and pushed the door open with a shove, reaching for John. 

“Alpha,” he growled, wings snapping up as he used Julian’s momentum against him, flipping him and pinning him on his stomach, arm twisted behind his back. 

Julian cursed, trying to fight free. Sherlock came out. “John? Do you want your gun?” he asked quietly, eyes blazing with anger, wings trembling. 

“Tempting, but no. Police on their way?”

“Yes,” Sherlock said, casually raising the gun. “Double that amount in a moment,” he said, shooting a bullet into the floor with a satisfied smirk as Julian cried out, startled from his stream of angry curses and trying to escape. “Stop moving.” 

“Sherlock, please put that away before you accidently hit Mrs. Hudson. “

“She’s out,” Sherlock said with a shrug. “Can’t I have a bit of fun?” he asked, stepping forward and trodding on Julian’s wing. 

“No, Sherlock.”

Sherlock huffed and backed off, tucking the gun away under the sofa cushion, still glaring at Julian, even as officers came pounding up the stairs. 

**

“All right. Spare bedroom is here, I’ll get the sheets on in a minute,” Greg said, walking Mycroft through his flat. “Bathroom is in here, I-hang on.” He dug his phone out of his pocket. “Sherlock? Oh. Hi John. Whoa, whoa. He did what? Yeah, I’ve got him. I’ll call, they should know already though.”

“What's going on?” Mycroft's heart skipped. 

“Julian pushed his way into Baker Street, John pinned him, Sherlock scared the shit out of him, and then he was arrested.” Greg sighed. “Right. We need to go to the Yard.” 

Mycroft nodded. “Of course.”

“Sorry,” Greg said. “Guess we’ll get some sleep later, yeah?” He led Mycroft back out to the car.

Mycroft curled up on himself in the car. Greg’s mobile rang and Greg gestured for him to answer it since it was the hospital. “Yes?”

“May I speak with Mr. Holmes, please?” 

“This is.”

“Mr. Holmes, this is Dr. Anders from the hospital. We rushed your test results, and I have them here in front of me. Do you mind if I share them with you over the phone?” 

“That's fine.”

“You were negative for any sexually transmitted diseases, however, you are pregnant,” Dr. Anders said. 

Mycroft nearly dropped the phone. “How far?”

“We’re not able to tell that with the test, but if you’d like to come in for an ultrasound, we can get a more definitive answer. However, judging by your size, I would guess no more than a few weeks as you’re not showing.” 

“Okay. Thank you, Dr. Anders. I'll go in soon.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Holmes. If need be, I can send you information on primary care physicians within the NHS network.” 

Greg looked over. “Everything all right?” 

“That's fine. I'll be in touch.” He hung up and looked at Greg. “I want to speak with Julian.”

“Seriously?” Greg asked, almost flinching at the cold tone in Mycroft’s voice. “What’s happened?” 

“I'll tell you after I speak with him.”

Greg nodded. “Okay.” They were silent for the rest of the drive, and Greg led Mycroft into the yard. “Sal, who's on the Holmes case?” he asked, pulling the other detective aside.

“Richards,” Sally replied, looking over Mycroft. “Is this-”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Greg replied, leading Mycroft back. 

Mycroft tried to stiffen his spine as they walked into the detective’s office. “I'm Mycroft Holmes, Julian Williams’ mate.”

Richards stood up.”Greg, was this the call?”

Greg nodded. “He wants to see him,” he said carefully. 

“Please.”

Richards frowned. “Look, if you want to see him, that's your right, but we can't really-”

“Rich. It's a favor,” Greg said quietly. “Let him?”

Richards sighed. “All right. This is on you though, Greg. C’mon, I'll take you back.” 

Mycroft nodded. “Thank you.”

Greg followed them back. 

“He's in there,” Richards said, pointing to an interview room. “He's cuffed, but not to the chair or anything.” 

Mycroft nodded again opened the door, looking at Julian sitting at the table. “You're going to prison for what you've done.”

Julian smirked. “I knew you'd come crawling back,” he sneered. “Prison? Not likely. You have no power here.” 

“You're wrong. You're never going to hurt me again. And there's one other thing. I'm pregnant. And I'm going to keep this one. You'll never ever see them.”

Julian started to laugh. “And I'm going to keep this one,” he mocked. “You think I'd want to see your mangy little pup? How would I even know it's mine? You don't know a thing, Mycroft. You have no idea what I've done.” 

Mycroft's blood ran cold. “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why no one chose you for a promotion? Why you only ever stayed in the little side office, far away from anything important?” Julien gave a harsh laugh. “You’re so stupid. Stupid, and worthless. Maybe I should have let you keep the other babies. Maybe you’d be good for something then.” 

“You're a bastard,” growled Mycroft, turning and walking out, trembling. 

Greg met him at the door. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned as he saw Mycroft was shaking. 

Mycroft closed the door and shook his head. He ripped the ring off his finger and threw it down the hallway. 

Greg exchanged a look with Richards, and Richards left. “My, c’mere,” Greg said gently, guiding him to a seat in one of the other rooms. “Do you need to tell me whatever just happened in there?” 

“He’s sabotaged my life,” said Mycroft, rubbing his face in his hands. “My job, my pups, all of it.”

“I don’t understand,” Greg said. 

“I’ve told the doctor I’ve had two miscarriages. That’s not entirely true. I’ve had four pregnancies. Two were miscarriages he caused. Two I ended on my own before he could find out. I’m pregnant now.” He took a shaky breath. “And he’s the reason my career never went anywhere.”

“Jesus,” Greg murmured, blowing out a heavy breath. “Jesus, My. Just…” Greg reached out, carefully wrapping Mycroft in his arms. “I’m sorry.” 

Mycroft broke down sobbing, as if a dam had finally given way. “My whole life is a waste.”

“Mycroft, no,” Greg said, just holding him, wrapping his wings around them both like a cocoon, cradling them. “Your life isn’t a waste. You are amazing, and you can still do amazing things. I promise. You’re going to get through this.” 

“I’ll keep going because I have a child to raise and they deserve the chance their siblings never had.”

“You know I’ll help, right? With whatever you need,” Greg murmured. “I’m here for you.” 

“You deserve a good omega, not a ruined one.”

“Hey,” Greg said, pulling away. “Mycroft, look at me. Right now.” 

Mycroft raised his head and looked him in the eyes.

“You are not ruined. You are not broken. You are going to be okay,” Greg said softly, cupping his face. “You are a brilliant, and beautiful man. You deserve so much.” 

Mycroft swallowed and took a few deep breaths. “I’ll spend the night at your place tonight. Tomorrow, I’ll get things set up with the doctor, then I’m going to get a different job, that won’t remind me of that bastard every time I walk in the door. Soon as I can, I’ll move into my own place, and then we’ll see from there, okay?”

Greg smiled. “That’s the Mycroft I know,” he said. “Make a plan. But you’re welcome to stay with me as long as you like.” 

“I know. But I need learn to be on my own.”

“I believe in you,” Greg said, sliding his hand away to take Mycroft’s hand, squeezing gently. “C’mon. Let’s give our statements while we’re here, yeah?”

“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just be cautious during this chapter and the next, as we do have a court scene where events that took place with Julian are discussed and they can be quite emotional and/or triggering for some readers.   
> ~Hums

“Holmes!”

Mycroft got up and let the nurse lead him back to the office, the psychologist smiling at him as he entered. “Hello, Mycroft. How are you today?” 

“Better, sir. How are you?”

“I’m fine thank you. Sit, sit. Would you like tea?” 

“Yes, please.” He rest a hand on his stomach, just starting to show.

The doctor stood, turning on the kettle and preparing two mugs. “Now then, how long’s it been? About a month and a half, yes? I see you’ve gotten a bit bigger there,” he smiled. “Felt any kicking yet?” 

“I’m not that far along. I’ve been at my new job two weeks now and moved into my flat last Thursday.” It was a tidy little two bedroom not that far from Greg’s place. But it had security on the building and his landlord knew what was going on. Julian was still awaiting trial, that was coming up pretty quickly.

“And how are you liking the new job?” he asked, handing the mug over to Mycroft. “Are you finding it a good fit?” 

“I am. Mostly just filing right now, but I don’t care.”

“Good, good. And the new flat? You’ve moved out from Inspector….Lestrade’s flat, yes?” he asked, settling down and glancing at his notes. “Are you still in contact with him?” 

“Yes. He’s respecting my boundaries, but keeping an eye on me. Him and my brother and his mate.”

“That’s wonderful, Mycroft. He seems like a very good friend.” 

“He is. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find him attractive. But I need to take care of me first, and my pup.”

He nodded. “Yes, you do. And I’m glad that you know that, and it brings up another topic I wanted to ask about.” 

“Yes?” Mycroft looked over the edge of his cup.

“Are you lonely?” 

Mycroft sighed and cradled his stomach. “It’s just odd to be alone.”

“Why do you say odd?” 

“I haven’t been alone in a very long time. I mean, Julian would leave me alone sometimes, but I always knew he was coming back and I had to be on guard. Now I come home at night and the only one I need to worry about is me and this pup. Odd.”

“Ahh, I see. So it is less that being alone is odd, but it is the lack of...fear? Before when you were alone, you were afraid of what was coming later, yes?” 

“I suppose that’s a good way of putting it. I’m still a little afraid, but I know he’s in prison and that I have people watching out for me.”

“Yes, you do.” He smiled. “Is there anything else on your mind?” 

“The court date is coming up.”

“Yes it is. Will you be testifying?” 

“I need to.”

“Very well. I’d like to schedule a session for soon afterwards. Will anyone be with you? Sherlock or the Inspector perhaps?” 

“They’re both going to be there, yes.”

“Good. Perhaps you oughtn’t spend the day alone after.” 

“That’s probably wise. I just hope he’s sent away for a long time.”

“As do I. Anything else? Are you having any trouble with your medication?” 

“No sir. It’s working. I have less nightmares.”

“That’s good. There’s always a bit of uncertainty with pregnancy involved. Have your checkups been positive?” 

“Yes. Everything is progressing as it should as far as the doctors can tell.”

“Wonderful. Have you thought of names?” 

Mycroft shook his head. “I’ve always been afraid of naming with my previous pregnancies.”

“Ah. Well that’s understandable. Would you like to talk some more about them?” 

Mycroft curled his wings around himself. “There were four, but he only knew about two.”

“Am I to understand you decided to terminate the other two for their safety and your own?” 

Mycroft nodded. “With the first one, I thought he’d be happy. But then I lost it. The second one was a few years later and the same thing happened. The third one, I knew he didn’t want a pup, so as soon as I realized I ended it. The fourth was two years ago.”

“May I ask how you lost the first two?” 

Mycroft took a breath and looked at his hands. “The first one I fell down the stairs. Well. He pushed me. The second one was a punch.”

“I see. And do you blame yourself for this?” 

“I do, I suppose.” He touched his stomach. “I believed him. He said he was sorry and it wouldn’t happen again. At least at first he said he loved me.”

“Do you still believe that he did?” 

“Maybe at first. Maybe at first he thought he did too.”

“Mycroft, if I may,” the doctor said, setting his mug aside. “What love is, and what love is perceived to be are often two very different things. So I want to end this session by giving you three questions to think about, and we’ll talk about them in the next, all right? First, what do you perceive love to be? Second, do you think that love is something that is attainable for you? And third, did you ever love Julian in the first place, or was he a placeholder for something or someone else? Don’t answer them now, think about them, all right? Scribble them down if you like.”

“I’ve got them. And I will think about it.”

“Then that’s all for today.” He smiled. “Have a nice weekend Mycroft. Don’t stay in the whole time, all right? Go out for a friendly dinner with the inspector or visit your brother.” 

“I will. Thank you again.”

**

Greg walked into the courthouse, seeing Mycroft waiting in the hall. “Hey, My. You ready for today?” 

“Not really, but here I am anyway.” He fidgeted with his suit, aware of the curve of his belly.

“And how is this lil’ guy?” Greg asked, scenting Mycroft’s uneasiness. He smiled and set a hand gently on Mycroft’s stomach. 

“Fine. As if there’s never been a problem.”

“Well that's good. Get a scan lately?” Greg asked. 

“I’m getting one next Tuesday.”

“You'll have to send Uncle Greg a picture,” Greg said teasingly. 

Mycroft gave him a bit of a smile, then turned his attention as the courtroom doors were opened.

“Right, come on then,” Greg said, squeezing his hand once. “They're having me testify too.” 

“I know.” Mycroft stepped away from him and walked into the courtroom on his own.

Greg settled down in the bench behind him. 

Mycroft noticed two other omegas nearby, one of them holding a pup that was maybe five years old.

Greg leaned over to Richard, muttering something while looking at the other omegas. His eyes went wide, and he stared between them and Mycroft. 

Mycroft noticed the look. Taking a breath, he moved closer to the other two. “Excuse me,” he said, “do you know Julian?”

The omegas both startled, one clutching the pup closer to her. “Yes,” she said carefully, looking over Mycroft. “We’re…ahm…”

“Mistresses,” the other said quietly. “Sarah, there's no other way to put it. And this is probably his mate...was his mate.” 

Mycroft nodded. “Mycroft Holmes,” he said, offering his hand and looking at the pup.

“Sarah Rogers. This is Greyson,” she said quietly, shaking his hand. “Julian is his father.”

“I can tell.” Mycroft sighed. “Did he treat you two badly as well?”

Sarah nodded. “Yes,” she said hesitantly. The other omega nodded. 

“Are you here to testify or just for the trial?” Mycroft was careful to keep any judgement out of his tone.

“I’m testifying,” Sarah said quietly. “I...I put up with him hurting me. But he tried to hurt Greyson.” 

Mycroft nodded. “He made sure I miscarried my first two, the next ones I ended before he could. This one was unexpected.” He put a hand on his stomach.

“Rachel,” the other omega said, with a soft smile at Mycroft’s stomach. “I’m Rachel. And I couldn’t have children.” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” said Mycroft, honestly.

“We’re glad that someone had the courage to stand up to him,” Rachel said quietly. 

“I didn’t,” he said. “My brother made sure that a police officer we know saw what was happening. He stepped in.” Mycroft gestured at Greg. “He’ll be testifying today as well.”

Greg gave the four of them a hesitant smile, and waved at Greyson. 

The little boy looked at him and lay his head on his mother’s chest.

Sarah sighed quietly, and stroked his hair. “He gets very nervous around alphas,” she said quietly. “And I can’t blame him.” 

“I understand. The only alphas I’m truly comfortable around are Greg and my brother’s mate.”

Rachel gave a sad smile. “It’s a shame, isn’t it?” she said, looking over as they led Julian in. “That we let him get away with this.” 

“But not any more,” said Mycroft.

“No. Never again,” Sarah said quietly, carding her hand through Greyson ’s hair. 

“We should get together sometime, after this is over.”

“I think that would be good,” Sarah said. “Greyson needs a family who will understand what he’s been through.” 

Mycroft gave a sad smile. “I think we all do.”

They nodded and then turned to the front as the bailiff called for the proceedings to start. 

Mycroft anxiously watched the proceedings. Finally, it was his turn on the stand.

Greg watched as Mycroft went up, and was sworn in, hoping that the omega could keep himself together as he stared down Julian. 

Mycroft swallowed hard and faced the lawyer, remembering he had to do this for his child, and for everyone else who had been hurt.

“Mr. Holmes. Can you identify the defendant?” 

“Yes sir, Julian Williams.”

“And who is Mr. Williams to you?” 

“My former mate.”

“Could you please list the reasons why you dissolved your bond?” 

“There was a long history of abuse.”

“Would you please list off a few of specific instances for the court, to give overarching examples of what you mean by this?” 

“Yes, sir. He would strike me, frequently. He was responsible for my miscarriages several years ago. He very much controlled my life and my every action.”

“When you say responsible for your miscarriages, can you elaborate?” 

“He pushed me down the stairs for the first, and punched me in the stomach for the second.”

“That is more than regrettable. Thank you, Mr. Holmes. Is there anything else you wish to share?” 

“I’ve lived in fear for many years, sir. I’d like to see him punished.”

The lawyer nodded. “No further questions at this time, you may step down.” 

Mycroft sat, anxious, wings ruffling.

They called Sarah up next, and Greyson clung to her, refusing to let go, crying as she tried to get him to stop. Rachel eventually took him, calming him.

“Miss Rogers, what is your relationship with the defendant?”

“We were engaged in a sexual relationship for six years, during which time…” Sarah faltered and glanced over at Greyson. “During which time, the defendant convinced me to leave my job, continually told me that I was w...worthless, and stupid, and got me pregnant, even though he didn't want the child. He then used Greyson as a way to control me,” she said shakily. “Threatened to hurt him. And I was too scared to leave him until he actually hurt Greyson . I’d said no to sex that night and he went into Greyson’s room…and do you want me to keep going?” The lawyer nodded and Sarah took a deep breath. “And he pulled Greyson from the bed by his hair. Told him mummy had been naughty, and that Greyson would get punished for me. He started to spank him, too hard, hard enough that Greyson was screaming.” 

“He slapped Greyson once across the face to get him to shut up. And then dumped him on the ground, and dragged me out of the room. He...he said, I wasn't allowed to go comfort Greyson until I sucked him off. Right there in the doorway.” Sarah shuddered. “And I told him no again. I couldn't in front of Greyson. So he said f...fine, and he dragged me out into the kitchen, and bent me over the table instead. After...after he was done, he left to go home. I went to Greyson and I got him calmed down, and I packed our things and told him we were going to go visit his godmother. And we left.” 

Mycroft’s hands were in fists. He could well imagine Julian doing such a thing.

“How did you meet the defendant?”

“He was nice. To start with,” Sarah said. “We met at my job. I was a paralegal,” she said with a bitter laugh. “He asked me out, I agreed. I didn't know he was married or had an omega. I thought it was me. That I was special. He made me feel special.” 

“That’s all for now.”

Sarah nodded and stepped down, walking back over and scooping Greyson up, wiping his tears away with a quiet murmur.

Rachel got up next and gave her testimony. Mycroft wiped his eyes.

Greg reached forward, setting a gentle hand on Mycroft's shoulder. “I’m up next,” he said. “I should be the last.”

“Thank you. For all of this.”

“It's fine,” Greg said quietly, folding his wings back as they called him up. 

“Do you have a romantic relationship with Mr. Holmes?”

“No sir.” 

“I understand you were involved in an altercation with the defendant prior to his arrest, is this true?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And what happened?”

“I received an anonymous tip with an address and a concern for Mr. Holmes welfare. I went to the address, and witnessed Mr. Williams both beating, and raping Mr. Holmes, after which point he then left the house. I went over to the home, and let myself in. I'd like the court to know that I have a previous working relationship with Mr. Holmes, and so I was more than concerned as I'd seen no signs of this before. When I entered the house, I saw signs of a long pattern of abuse, most of which were present on Mr. Holmes body. I convinced him to leave with me, at which point, Mr. Williams returned and the altercation proceeded. Would you like me to describe it?” 

“Go on.”

“Williams reentered the house, and I brought my wings up to shield Holmes. I sent Holmes to pack his things and Williams went to lunge after him. I stopped him, punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.” 

“I see. And you escorted Mr. Holmes to the hospital?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“That's all for now. We do have one final witness.” Mycroft looked up and saw Sherlock marching resolutely to the stand. 

Greg raised his eyebrows, but made way for him. 

Sherlock got on the stand, staring at Julian with a dangerous look. 

“Name and relation to the defendant?”

“Sherlock Holmes. Julian Williams was my brother’s mate for fourteen years.” 

“And I understand Mr. Williams came to your home after his altercation with Inspector Lestrade?”

“Yes. He forced his way in the door, past my mate. My mate then pinned him to the floor. I had already dialed the police at this point.” 

“And do you know why he came to your flat?”

“He assumed that my brother had fled there from his abuse.” 

“And were you aware of his treatment at the hands of his mate?”

“My brother had said that it was fine, that it would be all right, that Julian would get better. He did not.” 

“When did you discover things were not well?”

“I’d noticed that things were bad, but as my brother is exceptionally good at hiding things from me he does not wish me to see, I hadn’t realized how bad they’d gotten, until I arrived at his house one evening, late. He let me in, but Julian was home, and I saw the way Mycroft acted around him. I saw a bruise that makeup didn’t cover, and the way he was holding his wing indicated that there was something very wrong. I went to Detective Lestrade the day after. I was the anonymous tip.” 

There was a murmur from the courtroom. “That's all for now, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock stepped down, taking a seat beside Mycroft, brushing his wings gently. 

Mycroft returned the gesture, grateful, as he waited for the next part of the proceedings.


	5. Chapter 5

“We’d like to call Julian Williams to the stand.” 

Mycroft blindly reached for Sherlock’s hand as Julian took his place. 

Julian stared down the court, and then focused in on Mycroft. He smiled, gentle and soft, though his eyes were staring daggers. 

“Mister Williams will you tell us about your relationship with Mister Holmes?”

“He’s my mate, of course. Though he did chose to have the bond dissolved.” 

“And how would you describe your relationship?”

“Perhaps a bit rocky, but we do love each other. I think this is all a bit ridiculous. I said some cruel things, but who doesn’t? Mycroft overreacted. And Sarah and Rachel, well, they tricked me into a relationship.” 

Rachel let out an angry snarl, wings snapping open as there was a murmur through the court. Sarah did nothing, just staring in disbelief. 

“And the physical evidence?”

“Could you clarify that?” Julian asked with a smirk. “What ‘evidence’?”

The lawyer brought out a folder. “This is the report from his visit to the hospital. As the jury can see, there were a number of bruises. In addition there are the results of a rape kit.”

Julian stiffened. “Rape kit?” 

“Yes. Is there a problem?“

“Not at all. I just don’t see why a rape kit was done, if no rape occurred. I heard Inspector Lestrade’s testimony of course, but given that he was apparently across the road at the time, I don’t see how he is qualified to say that it was rape. My mate, excuse me, Mr. Holmes, never said I raped him after all.” 

“Inspector Lestrade never stated he was across the road.”

“Inspector Lestrade said that he witnessed myself and Mycroft together, so I’d assume he was somewhere close. As I didn’t notice him, I can only assume it was some type of voyeurs perch,” Julian sniffed. “I’d question his motives, if I were the court.” 

“A rape kit was done. Mr. Holmes’ entrance was torn and there was evidence of excessive force. In addition, the DNA evidence links back to you.”

“I believe the court is mistaken. I engaged in coitus with Mycroft, we are-were mated. How am I to know, or you, that Inspector Lestrade wasn’t the cause of the tear? Another alpha, in my home, taking my omega away? Am I to assume he wouldn’t have….taken advantage?” Julian sneered. 

“DNA was submitted by Inspector Lestrade as well. Nothing in the kit matches him. Only you.”

Julian sighed. “Then he wore a condom.” He looked over at Mycroft, cocking his head. “Mycroft, darling. You can tell the truth. Did he hurt you?” 

Sherlock stiffened, and Greg recognized the signs of him about to jump up and do something. He reached out, setting a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Sherlock, no,” he murmured. “Let Mycroft handle it.” 

“The only one who hurt me was you,” growled Mycroft. “Lestrade has never laid a hand on me.”

“Such anger,” Julian smirked. “I’d like to request protection from the courts.” 

“Tell me. Do you believe Mr. Holmes to be a danger to you?”

Julian smiled. “I never have before. But these proceedings have shown him to be mentally ill. Making up stories.” 

“And the physical scars?”

“He’s clumsy. He’s fallen down the stairs more than once before.” 

“We also have testimony from several psychologists.”

“Of what?” Julian asked. 

“One is a professional evaluation of you.”

“A professional evaluation of me? I’ve never seen a psychologist,” Julian said with a quiet laugh. “Obviously, I’ve no need for one.” 

“He's observed you. And believes you to be a psychopath.”

The courtroom went silent, everyone stilling, and Julian simply smiled. “There is not truly accurate test for psychopathy,” he said. “So I’m quite sure that testimony cannot be admitted.” 

“Still. You quite clearly believe yourself not at fault.”

“That would be because I’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I see. That will be all for now.”

Julian stepped down, gently extending his wings as he passed Mycroft, brushing his lower feathers against Mycroft’s belly with a small smirk.

Snarling, Mycroft yanked his wing. “Don't touch me.”

“Did you see that?” Julian asked, turning. “He attacked me!” 

“Go to hell, Julian.”

Greg kept Sherlock in his seat as the omega tried to jump on Julian, the baliff coming forward as Julian began to shout, shoving Mycroft back against the bench. 

Mycroft curled up around his stomach, shaking and trying to protect himself. 

The baliff dragged Julian away, and cuffed him, pulling him into a back room. Greg got up, kneeling in front of Mycroft. “My, look at me,” he said sharply. “Mycroft. Take a breath.” 

Mycroft shook, slowly taking one deep breath, then another. 

“He’s gone,” Greg said quietly, aware of the court watching them. “They took him off. Just keep breathing for me.” 

Mycroft did so, arms wrapped around his swollen stomach. 

“You’re all right,” Greg murmured, pulling his wings around, shielding Mycroft from view. “You’re all right, My.” 

Mycroft started to cry, despite himself. 

“Hey, now” Greg said, reaching up, cupping his face. He set a hand on Mycroft’s knee and squeezed. “Shh, love. Shh. Don’t cry.” 

Rachel put a hand on Greg’s shoulder. “He needs to.”

Greg looked up at her, and nodded. “All right,” he said quietly. “Then cry, My. As much as you need. And I’ll be right here when you’re done.” 

One of the court officers came over. “If Mr. Holmes could exit we have a room where he can compose himself.”

“That’d be good, yeah,” Greg said. “My?” 

Mycroft nodded and followed the officer. 

Greg hesitated, but Sherlock gestured for him to follow, so he did, stepping into the room behind Mycroft. 

“I just saw my other pups. The ones I should have had.” Mycroft was shaking, arms tight around himself.

“He’s not going to hurt this one,” Greg said strongly. “I promise. This one is going to be healthy, and happy and you are going to be an amazing parent.” 

“I'm going to do my best.”

“You’ll be fine,” Greg murmured. “Come here,” he said, wrapping his arms around Mycroft. “You’re all right.” 

Mycroft scented him cautiously “I'm so glad for you.”

“I'm just glad he won't ever get the chance to hurt you again,” Greg said. 

“Would...would you stay over tonight? Or would that affect my trial?”

“It won't,” Greg replied. “And if you'll feel safer, of course I will.” 

“I would. I just...he touched me.”

“Yes he did, and he shouldn't have been able to.” Greg led Mycroft over to a low couch. “It won't go well for him that he did.”

“Good.” Mycroft scrubbed his face in his hands. “If I have a boy I'm naming them for you and Sherlock.”

“You name them whatever you like,” Greg said, squeezing his hand gently. 

Mycroft took a deep breath and then another. “Okay. I can go back.”

“Sure?” Greg asked. “There's no rush.” 

“I need to get through this.”

“Yeah. And you will. But you're not alone,” Greg said.

“I know.”

“C’mon. Let's go then,” Greg said with a smile. 

Mycroft held his head high and walked out. 

Greg sat back down, watching as the bailiff came back over and spoke to Mycroft. 

“I'm fine, sir.”

“If you're sure. Would you like a medical official to look you over?” 

Mycroft swallowed. “I don't know if it's necessary.”

“Very well. If you'd like to continue then,” he said, stepping away. 

Mycroft nodded.

“They'll probably just give the ruling now,” Greg murmured, leaning forward. 

“I hope so.” He watched the judge. 

“Julian Williams will serve a minimum of twenty five years.”

“Should be life,” Greg muttered. 

“Furthermore, full custody of the minor Greyson Rogers goes to his mother Sarah Rogers and similarly Mycroft Holmes has full custody of his unborn child.”

Sarah let out a choked sob, hugging Greyson tight. Greg squeezed Mycroft’s shoulder. “There you go,” he murmured. 

Mycroft took another breath, barely listening as the judge finished. When it was done he smiled at Rachel and Sarah. “Let's get lunch.”

“I...I would like that,” Rachel said quietly. 

Mycroft gently touched her with his wing and stood. “May...I give you a hug?”

She nodded and held out a hand, pulling him into a gentle embrace. 

He held her carefully and relaxed a bit. 

Sarah reached over, setting a hand on their arms. “I can’t believe it’s all over,” she murmured, Greyson perched on her hip. 

“Me either. But I know we can move on.”


	6. Chapter 6

Greg hung up his coat and toed off his shoes as he followed Mycroft into his home. “It’s nice, My. It’s homey.” 

Mycroft extended a wing to him. “It feels like mine. I've even started on the babies room.”

“Can I see?” Greg asked, brightening. “Always wanted kids, if only to decorate the nursery,” he laughed. “I think it’s cause I want to play with the toys too.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Right here,” he led Greg past the door to his own room to the nursery and opened the door. A crib stood against the wall, a rocking chair next to it, both made of wood that was light against the cheery green paint. There was a matching bookshelf under the window and a few stuffed animals stood on top of it. 

“It’s cute. Good for a baby. A bumblebee?” Greg asked, going over and picking up the plush with a soft smile. “Sherlock...he likes bees, doesn’t he?” he asked, giving the toy a small squeeze. 

“Always has. It's not much, but it's mine. My family was able to help out a bit, but it means a lot to me to be able to take care of myself. Julian always took my paychecks.”

“It's good,” Greg said. “If it counts for anything, I'm proud of you.” 

Mycroft brushed him with his wing. “It counts for a lot.”

Greg smiled. “I'm happy that you're feeling happy now. That you're on your feet.”

Watching Greg, Mycroft let his wings sift a bit in the alphas. “I want to put the whole nightmare behind me.”

Greg turned. “You know, what he said about you….none of it was ever true. You know that right?”

“I’m learning that more every day.”

Greg smiled, and reached out for Mycroft’s hand giving it a small squeeze. 

Mycroft moved closer to him, running a hand down his side.

“Mycroft?” Greg asked, voice quiet, hesitantly questioning. 

“I just...I haven’t been able to choose for myself in a very long time.”

Greg faced him fully. “What are you asking...what do you want?” 

“I want someone to treat me right. I want to remember what it feels like to be cared for.” Mycroft licked his lips.

“So...you want me?” Greg asked, with a quiet exhale.

Mycroft nodded. “If, you want me?” He bit back expressing his fears, that he was too broken, too damaged by all that had happened.

“Why wouldn't I?” Greg could scent the tension in the air, mingling with want and hesitancy. “I just told you, you're nothing he said you were.”

“But that doesn’t meant that you want me, that you think I’m ready for this kind of choice.”

“I think you're ready for the choice if you think you are.” Greg hesitated. “And I've always thought you were beautiful, My. That you smelled, God amazing. And your eyes…” he just ducked his head with an embarrassed grin. “But it's more than that. You're brilliant and you're strong, and you're just so...so outta my league honestly.” 

“I don’t think so,” Mycroft reached out to take his hand.

“No?” Greg asked. “I mean...just a bit.” 

Mycroft chuckled. “Will you kiss me?”

“I'd love too.” Greg moved slowly, sliding his hand to cup Mycroft’s cheek. “You're sure?” he murmured, breath hitting Mycroft’s lips as he leaned in, wings brushing against Mycroft’s with intent. 

Mycroft met his eyes and nodded.

Greg closed the gap, slotting their lips together. 

Mycroft gasped a little, then relaxed against him, trusting, breathing in Greg’s comforting scent.

“Mm?” Greg said giving a small inquisitive noise, checking in on Mycroft, hand sliding down from his face to the curve of his shoulder.

In response, Mycroft parted his lips to him.

Greg smiled, tongue teasing its way in, even as he took a few steps back pulling Mycroft with him.

Mycroft followed him, trusting, feeling safe.

Greg’s back hit the wall, and he slid down, guiding Mycroft down with him and into his lap. “Make my knees weak,” he teased.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck. “Did...you want to go to my room?”

“Do you want me there?” Greg asked, kissing Mycroft's neck. “We don't have to do anything, love.”

“I don’t know exactly,” said Mycroft, spreading his wings and reveling in the freedom to do so.

“Then we’ll go in and kiss and if you like more we'll do more and if not we’ll just sleep together, or apart, and in the morning we’ll have breakfast,” Greg said quietly, running his hand over Mycroft's side.

Mycroft smiled sadly. “If you sleep with me you’ll hear my nightmares, I know I’ll have them tonight.”

“That's okay,” Greg said. “I know how to handle nightmares.” 

“Then you’re welcome in my bed.” He kissed Greg again, shivering with need.

“Should we go find it?” Greg asked as Mycroft pulled away.

“Yes. I had a test done, I’m clean.”

“I know,” Greg said, helping Mycroft up first, then standing. 

“You’ve been watching me.”

“Ah….” Greg hesitated. “I've been keeping an eye on you, yeah. And the case. Is that a bad thing?” 

“No. Because you’re still giving me my freedom.”

“I just didn't want you to get lost in the system. Or in your own mind,” Greg said.

“And for that I’m glad. Not just grateful. I know you don’t want me to owe you anything. But I’m glad for you.”

“You keep saying that,” Greg said, and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“I just don’t know how else to express myself I suppose.”

“Just tell me I'm pretty?” Greg teased, fluttering his eyelashes with a laugh. 

Mycroft couldn’t help but grin. “Just gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Greg said with a conceited bob of his head, wrapping Mycroft in his arms with a low happy chuckle. 

Mycroft laughed, relaxing as he led him to his bedroom. 

“Where do you want me?” Greg asked, smiling at him. 

“My bedroom, I thought we’d established that.”

“I meant where in your bedroom, smart arse,” Greg said without heat, squeezing Mycroft’s hips. “On the bed? On my back, on my side, on you for a proper snog?” he chuckled. 

“On me sounds very good.”

“I can do that,” Greg said, stepping them to the bed and nudging Mycroft onto the mattress. “If you want me to stop, tell me.” 

“I will. Just take it slow.”

“I will,” Greg promised, and moved up next to him, draping a wing over Mycroft to start, kissing him slow and gentle. 

Mycroft kissed him back, running his fingers through Greg’s hair.

Greg nipped at his bottom lip, and smiled. “All right?” he murmured, setting his hand on Mycroft’s belly, stroking it gently. 

“Yes. Touch my wings?”

“I can do that,” Greg said, shifting. He knelt, knees bracketing Mycroft’s thighs and leaned to the side, preening his left wing. 

Mycroft moaned softly. “That feels so good.”

“Haven’t had anyone do this for a bit, have you?” Greg asked. “Here, love. Sit up, and I’ll sit behind you, yeah?”

Mycroft shifted and sat for him. “Please.”

Greg moved, sitting behind Mycroft, and began to card his fingers through Mycroft’s wings, humming quietly. 

Mycroft’s eyes drifted closed as he melted into his touch.

Greg smiled, feeling Mycroft relaxing against him. “Are you gonna fall asleep?” he murmured. 

“I might.”

“Do you want to change first? That suit can’t be comfortable to sleep in.” 

“I don’t particularly want to move.”

“Will you let me undress you then?” Greg asked hesitatingly. “Just that, nothing more.” 

Mycroft hesitated for a heartbeat, then nodded. “That’s fine.”

Greg reached around, sliding his jacket off, and then slowly unbuttoning Mycroft’s shirt. 

Mycroft was glad he was relaxed. There was the smallest spike of anxiety as Greg undressed him, but it helped that Greg had seen him at his worst and he knew nothing would particularly shock him here.

Greg slid Mycroft’s shirt from his shoulders, setting it aside. He rest his hands on Mycroft’s waistband, questioning silently. 

Mycroft licked his lips. “There are scars.”

“I know,” Greg said, kissing the back of his neck softly.

Closing his eyes, Mycroft relaxed against him again. “Go ahead.”

Greg undid Mycroft’s trousers, pushing them down with a murmured, “hips,” so Mycroft would shift up. He pushed them down to his knees, then came around, pulling them the rest of the way, and taking Mycroft’s socks with him. He took them and the shirt, setting them off the bed. “There we are.” He smiled. “Do you want me in any particular state of undress then, love?” 

“Let me?” he asked, turning and reaching for the buttons on Greg’s shirt.

“All right.” Greg leaned back, letting Mycroft do as he pleased. 

Smiling softly, Mycroft exposed his skin, leaning down to kiss his chest, watching the alpha’s face.

Greg grinned, gently reaching out and stroking the top of Mycroft’s wing. 

Mycroft ran his thumb along a scar just underneath Greg’s chest. “This was nearly fatal.”

“Yeah. Healed up pretty nice, though,” Greg said with a shrug, skin breaking out in goose pimples.

“It’s not from police work, is it?”

“No actually. Knife fight in college, except I didn't bring a knife.” Greg sighed. “There was an alpha, beating on an omega in a back alley. I didn't like that. At the end of the night, the omega was pressing charges, the alpha was in jail, and I was in the hospital with a new found life plan. Decided to be a cop.” 

“You’ve always been brave. And kind.”

“My mum would say kind, but she'd also say stupid,” Greg joked. 

“I used to think more of myself. I’m getting better though.” Mycroft’s hands went to Greg’s belt. “May I?”

“If you like,” Greg said. “Might want to ignore him though,” he said, gesturing. “Mind of his own, that one.” 

Mycroft chuckled. “I understand.” He opened Greg’s trousers and slid them off, unable to avoid looking at the tent in his pants.

“Gets excited when I'm by brilliant omegas. Bit Pavlovian when they start taking my trousers off,” Greg said, shifting to a sitting position. “C’mere?” he asked, holding a hand out for Mycroft. 

Leaning down, Mycroft kissed his cock through his pants, breathing in his scent, before moving to Greg’s arms.

“Jesus,” Greg mumbled, pressing his lips to Mycroft’s neck. “That’s not exactly getting him to calm down. You want me to keep going on your wings?” 

“Either. You smell amazing.”

Greg let out a quiet groan. “C’mon, turn around,” he said. “Gotta finish what I started.” 

Smirking a bit, Mycroft settled against Greg’s lap, feeling the alpha’s large cock slotting against his arse. But this wasn’t a demand, an order. It simply was and Mycroft knew that if he got up and walked away then that would be the end of it.

“For the record,” Greg said, shifting his fingers through Mycroft’s feathers again, tugging a loose one out. “You smell amazing as well.” 

“What do I smell like to you?”

“Mm, bit hard to explain actually,” Greg said, considering. “It's...kinda a few things, all mixed up, right. If you were ever in an old library, sitting in the window while it rained outside, and you opened up the book in your lap, and the spine crackled. It's that.” 

“That’s poetic.” Mycroft’s eyes closed again.

“It's lovely,” Greg said, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

“Have I told you that you’ve got beautiful wings?”

“No, but feel free to,” Greg teased. 

“Beautiful. Silver and gray and strong.”

“Well, I was quite pleased they had the urge to match my hair. Makes thing a good deal easier, you know?” Greg asked, moving his hands from Mycroft’s wings to his shoulders, thumbs pressing into the tight muscles, massaging out the tension. 

“Mine used to be more red. They’ve turned a bit brown to auburn over time.”

“They’re beautiful though,” Greg said. “They’ve got these little sparks of amber in them. Like honey.” 

“They’ll look even better when you’re finished, I’m sure.”

“They needed a little bit of love. Been too long, I think,” Greg said, not talking about Mycroft’s wings. 

Mycroft felt drowsy and comfortable. “I’ve haven’t felt so safe in a very long time.”

“I’m glad you feel safe,” Greg murmured. He took his hands away, laying them down, holding Mycroft in the circle of his arms. “We’ll finish them up tomorrow, yeah? I think it’s time for bed.” 

Mycroft snuggled back against him, gently pulling one of his wings over to cover him.

Greg smiled, tucking his wing tighter around Mycroft as he knew it was wanted. “Goodnight, My.” 

“Night.”

Greg kissed him again, and shut his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft woke up sometime in the early hours. He was surprised it hadn’t been a nightmare that woke him. Greg snored softly behind him, still holding Mycroft. Smiling, Mycroft rolled over to face him and kissed him deeply.

Greg started awake, hands automatically coming up to grasp Mycroft’s arms with a questioning noise. 

Worried he’d gone too fast, Mycroft pulled away a bit. “Okay?” he asked.

“Just a bit startled,” Greg said with a laugh. “Jesus.” He cleared his throat. “Good morning, gorgeous.” 

“Good morning.” Mycroft ran his fingers through Greg’s wings and then cupped his hip.

“You’re smiling a bit there,” Greg said, with a matching grin of his own. “What’s up?” 

“My mind of his own is acting up as well,” Mycroft said, grinding against Greg’s thigh.

“Would you like me to do something about it?” Greg asked, licking his lips. 

“Please,” he said softly, smelling desire thickening in the air.

“What do you want?” Greg murmured, leaning in, kissing along Mycroft’s throat, lips moving down to his chest. 

“You,” he said softly, smiling at the feel of Greg’s hand on his swollen belly.

“I can give you that,” Greg said, sinking lower, fastening his lips around Mycroft’s nipple. 

Mycroft moaned, falling onto his back, legs parted. But he kept his eyes open, watching Greg, wanting him.

Greg looked up at Mycroft, and moved his lips further down, pausing when they reached Mycroft’s stomach. He smiled, and gave the curve of his belly a soft kiss, nuzzling it gently. 

Mycroft felt his heart twist. Greg would be a good father, would take proper care of a pup. And it would be so much easier not to do this alone.

Greg moved again, nuzzling Mycroft’s thigh, breathing in the scent of him. 

“I know I can do this alone,” said Mycroft softly, carefully, “But if I were to have any alpha at all, I’d chose you.”

Greg paused, and pressed a kiss to his thigh, then raised his head. “If you want to choose me,” he said, looking at Mycroft. “Then we can try.” 

“Really?” Mycroft hardly dared hope

Greg just nodded, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mycroft’s belly again. “Really.”

“I’d love my child to have a real father.”

“I could do that,” Greg said, moving up, propping himself over Mycroft, wings draped over them like a blanket. “On top like this is all right?” he asked, searching Mycroft’s face for signs of distress. “I can kiss you?” 

Mycroft nodded, watching him.

Greg smiled, and leaned down for a kiss, deep and searching. 

Moaning softly, he relaxed underneath him, unconsciously offering his throat even as he kissed him back. Julian’s mark was fading and for that he was glad.

Greg slid a hand over Mycroft's stomach, pressing his palm flat. “I can feel your heart beat,” he murmured, kissing down his jaw. 

Mycroft’s heart skipped. “Gregory,” he whispered.

“Do you want me?” Greg purred, sliding his hand farther down, cupping Mycroft’s cock, thumb skidding over the head. 

Mycroft gasped. “Yes, yes I do.”

Greg kissed him again. “You're shaking,” he murmured, ghosting his wing over Mycroft’s. “Are you sure?” 

“I am. I want nothing more.”

“Then I'm yours,” Greg said, and sank down between Mycroft’s legs. “Can I taste?” 

Mycroft nodded, watching him.

Greg smiled, and pushed his knees up and apart. “Toss a pillow down here love.” 

Mycroft did so, licking his lips, cock twitching.

Greg put the pillow under his hips and smiled, nipping at Mycroft’s thigh. “Won't be able to watch me doing this after a while,” he teased. “Better enjoy the view now.” 

“Oh, I very much will.”

“Me too,” Greg smiled up at him, and then bent his head with a quiet moan. 

Mycroft shivered at the feel of Greg’s tongue, breathing.

Greg lapped the slick from Mycroft’s thighs, nuzzling deeper with a heady groan at the scent. 

“Yes,” moaned Mycroft, wings going slack and legs falling farther open in willing submission.

“You taste so good,” Greg said, a small growl sneaking into his voice. “Mycroft. Mine.” 

Mycroft shivered again, but he wanted this. “No, you’re mine.”

“Yes,” Greg agreed, flattening his tongue. 

Mycroft cried out, head rocking back as Greg lapped at him.

Greg pinned Mycroft’s thighs apart with another small growl, skin shining with slick. 

Relaxing a bit further, Mycroft focused on the pleasure. It had been so very, very long since anyone had taken the time to care about his needs.

“Can you come like this?” Greg asked, raising his head, trailing one finger along Mycroft’s rim. 

“I don’t know,” gasped Mycroft.

“Try,” Greg purred, lowering his head again.

Mycroft closed his eyes, letting himself truly feel the pleasure Greg was giving him.

Greg could feel Mycroft’s control slip away, feel how his body tightened and went lax at the same time. “Come,” he breathed, tongue pressing inside only second after. 

Mycroft cried out and obeyed, his thin ejaculate shooting across his stomach.

Greg pulled away, panting as he stared at Mycroft hungrily. “Beautiful,” he breathed, ducking down, cleaning Mycroft’s stomach off with a few quick swipes of his tongue, nuzzling it a bit after he finished. 

“Would you take me?” asked Mycroft. “I want to know what you feel like.”

Greg laid down beside him, kissing Mycroft’s neck, a wing draped possessively over him. “Yes, please, My. I want to feel you,” he breathed, cock already hard and leaking from only tasting him.

“You do want me,” Mycroft moaned, offering his throat.

“I've wanted you for years,” Greg admitted In a low breath, scenting him. 

“I know I always kept it quiet that I was mated.”

“Mm,” Greg said, distracted by the way Mycroft's pale skin reddened under his teeth.

Mycroft moaned and arched. “You’ve given me the greatest gift one person could give another.”

“Huh?” Greg paused at the breathless sincerity in Mycroft's voice. 

“Hope.”

“Oh, My,” Greg murmured. “Come here.” He scooted up, sitting against the headboard, helping Mycroft straddle his lap for a slow, tender kiss. 

Mycroft returned the kiss, heart aching. He reached behind himself to guide Greg against his entrance.

Greg caught his hips. “Be sure, love,” he said quietly. “You can still say no.” 

“Yes, Gregory. With all my heart, yes.” He met the alpha’s eyes.

Greg nodded, and sank slowly into him, breath catching as he watched Mycroft’s eyes flutter shut. 

Mycroft braced himself on Greg’s shoulders. It was gentle, and soft, and everything it should have always been. He moaned softly, letting his head fall back.

Greg leaned forward, dragging his teeth over Mycroft’s neck in a hint of what could be. 

Mycroft groaned. “Yes. Alpha.”

Greg nipped gently, not breaking the skin as he started to rock up. “Ride me, love.” 

Mycroft dropped his head back down against Greg’s shoulder and began to ride him, breathing in his scent, feeling the gentle strength of his hands and knowing that here he was safe. Here he was loved.

“That's it,” Greg said, pulling his wings around them, cocooning them in silver feathers, breath heavy and wanting. “God, you're gorgeous.”

“You make me feel beautiful,” murmured Mycroft, feeling Greg’s knot start to swell and his own body, for once relaxed, open to the intrusion. There was no pain here, only pleasure.

“You feel good?” Greg asked, pushing a hand between them to stroke Mycroft’s cock.

“I’d forgotten it could feel this good.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Greg murmured, leaning in to kiss him. “I'm so sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Just keep going.” Mycroft kissed him back.

Greg chuckled. “I can do that.” He slid his hands around Mycroft’s hips, rocking into him, searching out that spot with a small smirk. 

Mycroft wondered what he was doing, then cried out and nearly came as pleasure spiked through his entire system.

“That it?” Greg purred. “C’mon, My, move.” 

Gasping, Mycroft rocked on his cock.

“Gorgeous.” 

“My Gregory. My alpha.” Mycroft moaned and offered his throat.

“My omega.” Greg leaned in and bit gently, holding the position as he thrust up. 

Mycroft moaned deeply, coming again, his body accepting the alpha’s knot and squeezing around him, milking him for his seed despite the fact that he was already pregnant.

Greg released Mycroft's throat and pushed him onto his back, thrusting twice before coming hard.

Mycroft wrapped his legs around Greg, pulling him deeper as he held his alpha close, moaning with pleasure.

Greg panted against Mycroft’s neck, kissing him gently between breaths. 

“My alpha,” murmured Mycroft, heart aching.

“You're all right?” Greg checked. “I didn't hurt you?” 

“God, no.”

Greg nodded and kissed him gently. “Your eyes for a moment there,” he said. “They looked…” 

“What?”

“Dunno,” Greg said, lifting him carefully so Mycroft was seated a bit more comfortably in his lap. “Almost sad…” 

“Just forgot it could be like this. I love you.”

Greg cupped Mycroft’s face, running a thumb over his cheek. “I love you too, My. And I'm a bit surprised about it, but not at all disappointed.” 

“Good. And I know we’ll take care of each other.”

**  
“Look at that hair,” Greg murmured, stroking the newborn’s cheek as he rocked her gently, the nurses finally taking their leave. “Mycroft, she’s a gorgeous little redhead. I bet she’ll have freckles. Just like you.”

Mycroft sent him an exhausted smile, relaxing into the hospital bed. “She’ll need to nurse in a moment,” he said. 

“Want her back then?” Greg asked, standing and coming over to the bed. He settled the child into Mycroft’s arms. “I can’t believe how big her wings are either.” 

“My family is known for having exceptionally large wings at birth,” Mycroft said, encouraging her to latch on and suckle. 

Greg smiled, and kissed his cheek as the baby began to drink. “You decide on the name yet? It’s been nearly thirty whole minutes.” 

Mycroft sent him a small scowl, though there was no heat behind it. “I have actually. Of course, had she been the boy she was meant to, it wouldn’t have been a question.”

“Gonna share then?” Greg asked. 

“Of course, Gregory. Her name is Hope. Hope Holmes-Lestrade.” Mycroft smiled up at his alpha, reaching for his hand and squeezing. 

“Perfect,” Greg said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
